The history of nylon as an engineering plastic is close to 40 years, yet there still remains a high demand for the same. The continuing demand for nylon is due at least in part to the wide variety of types of nylon, such as nylon 6, nylon 6,6, nylon 6,10, nylon 6,12, nylon 11, nylon 12, and the like, and combinations or blends thereof, each of which has useful properties and various performance characteristics.
The mechanical properties and heat resistance of nylon can be improved by adding inorganic reinforcing material such as glass fiber. Reinforced nylon compositions can be used in applications such as structural materials and interior and exterior parts of automobiles.
Recently, there has been increased focus on nylon based resin as a material for components used in light emitting diodes (LEDs) and electro luminescence (EL) devices, because nylon has excellent energy efficiency and energy lifespan.
For example, modified nylon reinforced by glass fiber and including benzene rings in the main chains of the nylon has been used as a material for the production of various LED components having excellent energy efficiency and energy lifespan, such as reflectors, reflector cups, scramblers and housings. The modified nylon can withstand high temperatures used in the production of light emitting diodes. The modified nylon can also exhibit excellent reflectance with an initial high whiteness index, minimal deterioration of whiteness resulting from yellowing and can further block the flow of electricity.
Due to environmental regulation, lead-free solders, such as solders made of tin-silver alloy, are increasingly important. Lead-free solders generally have a higher melting point (around 260° C.) than conventional lead-containing solders. Currently the materials available as replacements for conventional lead-containing solders are largely limited to liquid crystal polymers (LCP), polyphenylene sulfides (PPS) and heat resistance polyamides.
LEDs generally include a semiconductor emitting a light, a lead wire, a reflector as a housing, and a transparent sealing product sealing the semiconductor. The reflector can be made of various materials such as ceramic or heat resistance plastics. Ceramics, however, can have problems with productivity and heat resistance plastics can have reduced optical reflectance resulting from changes in color that can occur during an injection molding process.